parentescos
by dagirlinthehoodie
Summary: es una pequeña historia de walrider conociendo un poco la vida de Miles, como sus amigos, el amor imposible y una que otra cosita mas... leer si les gusta y si no dejen un review de lo que podria cambiar
1. Chapter 1

**Un Día para cambiarlo todo**

 _By: Xyko_

Otra historia de Outlast lo siento si soy mala para contar historias pero bueno para eso lo hago para mejorar y para traer cosas para ustedes

Y mas de Xavier rider (walrider humano jeje)

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Empecemos con despertar de una cama cómoda y limpia, sabanas limpias, una comoda y esponjada almoada, y una botella de agua en el buro, después de despertar entrar a una ducha tibia, después de tomar un café y estar vestido para ir a trabajar leer el periódico y almorzaba cualquier cosa que tenía en el refrigerador.

Llegando a su trabajo se encontraba con melisa una de sus mejores amigas y la persona de quien estaba enamorado, junto con su mejor amigo Alex quien era camarógrafo y uno de los mejores.

Después de eso pasar un tiempo con ellos y otros amigos en un bar y volver a casa y dormir.

Quizás algún día poder tener una familia con Melisa.

…Tener una familia…

…Una vida normal…

…un café y una comida normal…

…un trabajo del cual ser o no ser despedido…

Pero…

Nada de eso…

Podría volver a tener.

Estar semimuerto y seguir caminando en los corredores del asylum era su vida ahora.

Junto con alguien quien parecía haber se quedado atrapado en una máquina infernal y haber perdido la cordura más de lo que podía, todos lo llamaban walrider.

Pero tenía un nombre humano.

El doctor Wernicke no había descubierto nada más que el alma de un humano vengativo y traicionado por los que amaba.

Y aun que no le gustaba el nombre que recibía sentía que el merecía ser llamado rey del manicomio ya que era una de los mas cuerdos o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Mientras que su compañero de cuerpo y vida lo seguía por todos lados sin hacer le falta en los momentos íntimos y públicos.

Lo que le sorprendía a miles no era el hecho de que su compañero estaba hecho por fibras mecánicas que le daban poder inimaginables para tener la fuerza de matar a cualquier humano incluso a un monstruo como Chris Walker, o el poder de retroceder el tiempo para traer a la vida al doctor loco que unos días antes trataba de matar a Miles, traerlo a la vida y traer a otros a la vida de un monstruo era algo que solo se lo imaginaba en las comics pero al parecer su compañero logro hacerlo en cuestión de horas.

Porque hacer eso, para traer de los muertos a miles…

Eso era lo que más le sorprendió de su compañero de su nuevo amo.

Amo de su vida, salvar le la vida a alguien quien no conoces…

A alguien quien trato de matarte…

A alguien quien podrías haber matado desde el principio…

Pero desde el principio lo ayudo…

Mostrándole donde se encontraban algunos pasadizos, como se habían apilado las camas para que el pudiera salir como lo cuido de caer de un piso que colapsaba, como mato a Chris Walker para evitar morir decapitado por el hombre oso.

Todo el tiempo protegiéndolo de los internos que deseaban matarlo, trayendo al doctor para curar sus heridas y para traerlo a la tierra de los vivos.

Dejando la evidencia de un asylum donde se trataron a personas como animales de experimentos.

Dejando atrapada a la persona que lo abandono y lo trajo a un manicomio con su muerte escrita en el.

Pero dejándole un amigo que no había muerto o sin tornillos en la cabeza y con un poco de cordura en vuelta en el cráneo.

Dejándole una oportunidad a miles para seguir con una vida.

Dejándole un poco de esperanza.

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Una sorpresa

By: Xykz

Porque no continuar y hacer una historia de miles y walrider…

Lo siento se que no soy la mejor pero intento … intento … empecemos

ε=ε=┏( _)┛

XXXX X X XXXXXXXX XXXX X X XX XX

X XXX X

Mientras Miles hacia su rutina "diaria" caminando y viendo que no salieran internos y esparcir la locura del lugar o causar pánico en algún pueblito o en alguna ciudad cercana, sabía que eran peligrosos algunos trataron de matarlo cuando entro y muy rara vez cuando se convirtió en el rey de Asylum.

Muy rara vez había alguien quien traía ganas de matar y miles era el menos indicado después de ver que era miles no podían rogar el perdón de Walrider y terminaba en una lluvia de sangre y carne con un poco de huesos no triturado en polvo.

Miles no sentía nada al ver la lluvia de carne y sangre ya, sus sentidos se habían perdido ante el gore.

Sus emociones estaban completamente bloqueadas.

Y también asegurándose en su camino que nadie entrara por las mismas puertas que él había cruzado.

Nadie como chicos delincuentes y jóvenes calenturientos por aventuras en un manicomio misterioso y por tener el sentido de peligro al hacer el amor en un lugar abandonado.

Así que Miles les daba una advertencia una que otra vez.

Aunque era lo que lo mantenía despierto y vivo, el saber que aun había una vida normal afuera del manicomio y saber que una vez tubo…no de poder tener la esperanza de que algún día podría recuperar su vida normal fuera de mount massive asylum.

Era lo que más soñaba, volver a casa, volver con sus amigos, volver con su amor platónico…

 **"** **¿y yo?"**

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le pregunto.

Pero miles continúo sin ponerle atención y as i continuaron los días, tomando guardia, asustando a jóvenes aventurados y que deseaban probar su espida masculinidad a sus chicas.

La pregunta salía siempre a flote.

 **"** **Y yo? Y yo ¿? Yo que soy para ti Miles?"**

Al final solo se respondía con un suspiro y nada más.

Hasta que un día Miles fue sorprendido por walrider, en uno de los cuartos de la 2da torre Miles miraba como se hacía de tarde y los pájaros volaban libremente cuando Walrider apareció con montones de cajas junto con Parker quien había sido atrapado en el lugar y ahora se encontraba huyendo eternamente de Eddie Gluskin el novio.

Para miles era muy fácil mentir para proteger a su único amigo cuerdo.

 _"_ _hola Miles"_

 _"_ _Hola Waylon como va todo"_

 _"_ _bien por ahora-"_

Parks dijo tomando un poco de aire y dejando las cajas en el suelo donde Walrider empezaba a construir algo con las cajas abiertas.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar.

 _"_ _AMOOOOOOR"_

La voz del hombre quien deseaba tener una familia y una maravillosa mujer, se escuchaba por el corredor y en unos segundos Waylon trato de buscar un lugar en el cual esconderse del hombre quien cortaba partes intimas de hombres para convertirlos en esposas que después mataría por el placer de matar.

 _"_ _MILES PORFAVOR YO-"_

No necesito mas palabras de su amigo para saber que tenía que esconderlo as que tomo la más grande caja y lo metió en ella.

 _"_ _cielo donde- o walrider y Miles"_

No era la primera vez que Miles sorprendiera a Eddie con ganas de matar a Waylon asi que la visita no era tan abrupta.

 _"_ _Miles que bonito es verte de nuevo"_

Con una sonrisa y acercándose mientras jugaba con un cuchillo en sus manos le dijo.

 **"** **Que es lo que quiere Gluskin"**

En un tono amenazante le dijo al hombre walrider quien se interpuso entre Miles y Eddie.

Como pudo contestarle walrider a Gluskin si el no era el vinculo de vida? Muy simple él fue una vez puesto en el tormento de la maquina igual que Billy.

 _"_ _solo quería ver si sabían dónde estaba mi Darling"_

Gluskin dijo volteándose y mirando hacia todas las cajas.

Después de que ambos contestaron que no sabían Eddie continuo con su camino y siguió con voz fuerte buscando a parks quien corrió por el otro lado y se despidió rápidamente.

Después de que Miles volviera a estar solo con la figura fantasmagórica el volteo a verlo y miro a una maquina en forma semihumana jugando con las cajas traídas.

 _"_ _a que vienen las cajas¿"_

Pregunto miles tomando una de las mas chicas y poniéndola encima de otras apiladas.

A esto Walrider solo la levanto y la puso en la cabeza de miles mientras los 2 se veían fijamente Miles pudo notar unos ojos humanos entre la máscara de Walrider.

 _Acaso soñaba? Acaso había algo más que solo una figura humana?_

A esto Walrider contesto.

 **"** **Vamos a jugar al castillo"**

 **xxxxXXXX xxxxxXXXX xxxxxXXXXX**

Espero que les guste está basado en una mini comic que hice si desean que continúe con la historia dejen un review y hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Sentimientos encontrados

By: Xykz

Otro capítulo para la historia de parentescos.

Como dije en el final del anterior capitulo esta historia está basada en un comic que hice así que lo siento si faltan detalles o alguna que otra cosa. Pero por ahora disfruten comencemos!

porsierto se que los capitulos son cortos pero la verdad es que la comic es muy chica y no hay mucho que explicar de ella jajaja bueno espero que les guste

_(:3」 ∠)_

xXxXxxXxXxxXxxxxXXXXxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXxxX

XxxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxx

Miles no sabía que era este sentimiento, sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y que se aceleraba su pulso y su temperatura, sentía que conocía a Walrider?

Sentía que había algo más que solo un espíritu encerado en Walrider algo como un alma.

El alma de una persona.

Nada parecido a lo que sentía antes.

Podía sentir el calor de Rider, podía sentir como si alguien lo estuviera tocando una persona de verdad de carne y hueso.

A esto Walrider se separo y envés de flotar en el aire camino hacia las cajas y empezó a apilarlas de tal manera que empezaba a tomar forma de castillo.

Mientras que miles seguía anhelando el calor que Rider ofrecía, pensando en los ojos que había visto detrás de la cosa que parecía una máscara, una máscara ¿? Porque necesitaría una máscara? Walrider que no era ese su rostro pero mientras Miles se preguntaba eso Walrider se entretenía con las cajas como todo un gato hasta ver que miles se encontraba para lisado en el mismo lugar envés de venir con él, así que decidió levantarse y caminar hacia el después de mover las manos para llamar la atención de miles este respondió levantando su pulgar a esto Walrider fingió tomar aire y dar un suspiro al cual miles se asombro pero decidió tomar más cajas y ponerse una de sombrero.

Mientras en el mismo edificio donde se encontraban miles y Walrider en la cocina se podía ver a Gluskin buscando de gabinete en gabinete a su amor platónico, Parks.

"AMOOOOORRR AMOR"

Las dulces palabras de afecto y amor se convirtieron en palabras más fuertes y de ira.

"PERRA PUTANA SAL DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTES!"

Las palabas eran fuertes e inyectaban terror a todo aquel a quien fueran dirigidas, Gluskin estaba empezando a estar desesperado.

Pero Waylon no salía de donde estaba escondido, que era uno de los gabinetes que ya había revisado Eddie, tomo el valor de cambiarse de uno a otro. Era como un juego de vida o muerte.

Cada vez que Parks quería algo de comer que no fuera carne putrefacta se encontraba con el mismo problema o un poco mejor era que el caníbal Frank lo encontrara y lo siguiera por todos lados pero después perderse por encontrar carne más fresca, para escapar de Frank no era tanto problema que el novio.

Solo era cuestión de llevarlo a un lugar con distintos cadáveres que siguieran tan frescos como podía ser posible.

Y a diferencia de Gluskin el tomaba cualquier carnada y el novio desesperado seguía aferrado en encontrarlo a él.

Que acaso quería verse junto a él como si fueran un pareja de un modo enfermizo y nauseabundo?

Loco o no por él, Parks no dejaría que ese lunático se acercara a él. No era como si estuviera enamorado de él.

XXXXXXxXXXxXXXxxxXXXXxXXXxXXxxxXXXXxXxXx

Hasta la próxima. ε=ε=┏( _)┛


	4. Chapter 4

**Un inconveniente**

Pues espero que les guste hasta ahora mi historia y porciento les tengo una sorpresa para los siguientes capítulos pero no dejemos que eso sea un inconveniente para este capítulo jejeje buen

Empecemos ¡!

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXX

XXXxxxxxxXXX

Mientras que miles aceptaba la propuesta de jugar con cajas como una vez llego a hacerlo cuando era niño, Rider seguía sus pasos y acomodaba cajas en otros lados para que se fuera tomando la apariencia de un castillo o algo cercano a serlo. Y sin darse cuenta las puertas del asaylum se abrieron.

"este es una de las mejores tomas que tendremos"

Una mujer con cabello largo pero recogido dijo mientras entraban por las rejas de manicomio.

"crees que este es?"

Un hombre con una gorra y con una cámara profesional dijo mientras manejaba al pasar la cerca de asaylum y dejaba estacionada alado del jeep rojo que una ves llego por el mismo camino que la van.

"estoy segura!"

"acaso ese es el jeep de miles!?"

El hombre dijo después de salir y recoger lo último que necesitaba del carro.

"de seguro es, reconocería el mal gusto de miles en cualquier lugar, quizás se vino a instalar en su nuevo hogar"

El hombre que venía manejando dijo mientras salía y giraba las llaves del carro y después atrapándolas y guardándolas en la chamarra.

"cállate como si tu tuvieras un poco de estilo, el por lo menos hace lo que puede"

La mujer dijo mientras soltaba su cabello negro y lo volvía a acomodar para la toma del camarógrafo quien inspeccionaba el jeep y confirmaba que era del reportero que había desaparecido.

"si pero se mete en lugares donde no debe y no hemos recibido ningún mensaje de el en días, me preocupa"

El joven con cámara dijo después de recargarse en el auto y mirar el asaylum de una manera nostálgica.

"Alex deja de ser gay por Miles y comienza tu trabajo"

A esto la mujer y el joven se pusieron ofendidos.

"Alex no es gay"

La mujer contesto un poco roja y mirando a Johan directamente a los ojos.

"soy bisexual y solo porque este preocupado por miles no significa que sienta algo Johan ¡!"

Alex dijo mientras su rostro se ponía rojo completamente y miraba hacia otro lado.

A esto los 3 se pusieron a pelear.

Mientras que en otro lado parks trataba de esconderse en unos casilleros en los que lo habían acorralado.

"amor solo quiero platicar se que soy muy insistente y que no puedo controlarme pero por favor!"

A esto solo el silencio contesto.

"por favor mi amor solo quiero platicar"

A esto se escucho una pequeña y tímida respuesta

"quien me asegura que no me vas a apuñalar en cuanto salga?"

A esto Eddie se acercó lentamente a uno de los casilleros y lo abrió rápidamente apuñalando el contenido que había dentro.

Una bolsa de papas.

"nadie puede asegurarte nada putana"

A esto Eddie se fue probando los otros casilleros y después saliendo del cuarto en que los casilleros se encontraban.

Parker salió y se cambio de casillero.

La cortada era pequeña pero se había alegrado de que la bolsa de papas estuviera ahí.

Mientras que Waylon lograba sus escapes imposibles Walrider fingía ser un mercenario tratando de entra al castillo con una caja de sombrero y una espada hecha con los tubitos de papel de baño.

Mientras que miles seguían empujando cajas y tratando de fingir que eran piedras para reforzar el castillo de cajas.

Pero la felicidad de pasar tiempo con miles a solas iba a terminar rápidamente ya que Miles pudo escuchar los gritos que se encontraban lejos.

Miles sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hasta la próxima. ε=ε=┏( _)┛


End file.
